1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a power adapter, and more particularly to a power adapter having multi-DC power connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices provide various functions to improve human life. However, there are many most of electronic devices operating at many different voltages and require different power adapters. Therefore, when the user buys a new electronic device, the user also obtains at least one power adapter for the new electronic device.
Some one proposed different solutions for this issue, such as one US patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,211 B) discloses that a selectable output power converter. With reference to FIG. 6 of the US patent, the selectable output power converter for providing a selectable desired voltage has a converter circuit having an input port for receiving an input of a first voltage and an output port for providing an output of a second voltage. The converter circuit also has a keyway for receiving a key 30. The key 30, which is configured to be received by the keyway, contains an electrical component 38 and has a body within which the electrical component 38 is disposed. The output voltage of the converter is determined by the value of the component 38 disposed within the body of the key 30 such that the output voltage can be varied by replacing the key 30 with another key 30 having an electrical component 38 of a different value.
The power converter of the US patent can adjust output voltage by using different keys. However, most of the electric devices operating at many different voltages require unique DC plug of a power cable of the power converter. Therefore, the power converter of the US patent has to prepare many power cable to connected to the output jack 16 shown in FIG. 1 of the US patent.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a power adapter having multi-DC power connectors to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.